


Dacryphilia

by Pon_Hanatou



Series: Digimon [3]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_Hanatou/pseuds/Pon_Hanatou
Summary: ——Now he is crying.





	Dacryphilia

**Author's Note:**

> *之前吐槽体没写的拉灯，可能有一丢丢bug，三轮车车技，希望能喜欢w
> 
> *恋哭癖X爱哭鬼设定，之前的吐槽体有写。
> 
> *为啥李师傅看见启启哭就硬呢，因为他有病呀【喂

青年看着墙上的钟表和贴在冰箱上的留言条，知晓启人是又出去喝酒了。

餐桌上摆着他昨天买来的瓷碗，绀色的花纹蜿蜒一圈，内里盛满了清香四溢的米饭。时钟的滴答声提醒李健良他该吃点东西垫垫饿了一下午的胃，而恋人早已经预料到这一切并准备好了给他吃的晚饭。

单人份。

他拨通启人的手机，电流彼端喧嚷的声音与他这边时钟的声音对比得尤为明显。那头的恋人似乎正在被敬酒，急匆匆地咽下了什么东西，胡乱打了招呼便挂了电话。

“——健你要是有事就先睡吧，我晚点回来！”被电波干扰的声音有点不似启人，他恍惚里觉得现实里的青年沾了酒时不应该是这样子的。

明明应该，更加湿润的，眼角带点晶莹的水，像是要哭出来了一样。

   
时钟指向9的时候，他听见大门被打开的声音。冷气呼呼地灌进来他才意识到原来外面下了雨，而玄关处对屋内亮光有些无措的青年连鞋都没换，湿漉漉的站在门口对着冲过来的李健良大眼瞪小眼。

“你没带伞？”他发问。

启人缩了缩脖子，像个理亏的孩子似的点了点头。

“为什么不给我打电话？”

他不说话了。

李健良怕他言语间的严厉吓到了他，但是又控制不住胸腔里那股子恼意。还没来得及开口说第二句，便见那被雨水湿透了的衣服下，纤薄的肩膀一抖一抖地颤了起来。

——完犊子了。

 

   
俗话说得好，喝醉了的人不好惹。在李健良看来，喝醉了还哭的松田启人更不好惹。

他也是在和青年同居后才发现启人爱哭的秘密，这反差萌其实看起来并没有什么不对的，必要的时候还能增加一下他的怜惜之情。但是李健良不忍直视的原因是他有那么一丢丢的……控制不住自己的欲望。

哎呀，恋人站不住了。

启人冷得直哆嗦，一双嘴唇冻得没了血色，想抬脚脱鞋都不听他使唤。脚刚一抬，整个人都往前倒了去。李健良眼疾手快地扶住他，惯性一样被连带着摔倒在地。

青年身上有清酒的味道。

他虽冻得直打哆嗦，可是脸上却因为酒精作用蒸腾出不正常的晕红，被煨热的脸贴着自己的肚皮，吐息间那微弱的热气混合着咸湿的泪水透过衣料扑打在腹部敏感的皮肤上，简直是要命般的——

勾引。

他尝试着将启人的脸掰向自己，动作一大了免不了让哭唧唧的少年不舒服。气急了对方干脆拽住那只在自己脖颈处作梗的手，溢着水光的双唇装模作样地张开，露出里面白晃晃的牙齿就要一口咬下去。

不过真的不疼，启人脑中感觉到的“用力咬”在李健良看来顶多算是小动物在磨牙时似咬非咬的嘴部运动。

但是他很可耻的又一次硬起来了。

不说启人身上到底有多软有多香，光是手心被舔舐被啃咬的触感就足以让他头皮发麻。梅子酒的酒香从对方的口齿之间扩散到他呼吸的空气里，李健良凑上前，从启人口中把手抽出来。

怀里的小东西迷迷糊糊只觉得口中没了发泄的物品，泛着潮气的眼睛亮晶晶地望着自己。

可以吻他吗？

可以吻他的吧。

他都哭成这个样子了。

仿佛有两个小人在他脑中打仗，其中坚持着理智的那一个在他看到启人漫着水光的红润嘴唇时瞬间被一个ACE秒杀。李健良小心翼翼地低头把自己的唇送过去，头顶的玄关灯光被他的存在感打出一片阴影，随着动作覆在怀里那人的面上，最终除了几根暖色的发丝之外尽数笼上暗色的阴影。

——像是被他吃掉了一样。

他肖想已久的那双嘴唇离他愈来愈近，仅有的距离也被他强行抹掉。嘴上传来的触感真的像是果冻一般，只是因为酒精作用比他自己身体的温度还要高些。

狂喜不足以形容李健良的心情，更无法比拟出他心境的万分之一。

他们从小五就认识，他几乎是看着启人长大。除了空窗的国中两年，他几乎是清楚地看着这人占据着他大脑里有限的数据内存——他笑的时候他心跳加速，他怒的时候他也跟着愤懑不平，他惴惴不安的时候连带着他仿佛心里也没了底，至于他哭的时候……他想撕开启人的衣服，把他欺负得更狠，看他哭得梨花带雨，气都接不上还直打嗝的样子。

这么想着李健良也有了更放肆的理由。

他们是情侣呀。

是情侣了，是不是做一些更过分的事情也是可以被理解和接受的？

“健…”怀里软趴趴的恋人被他咬疼了，下意识嘟囔了一句。李健良自然没放过这个机会，灵活的舌顶着启人微张的上下牙缝便滑了进去。对方大概是觉到异物，下意识想把他推出去，然而伸出来的舌尖还没有来得及使上劲儿就被入侵者擒住了七寸，被动地承受着他过于强硬的亲吻。

启人身体是瘫软着，但是也不代表他完全不清醒。逐渐蒸腾起来的热早就让他感觉到不对劲，更别说腰腹被一个又硬又热的物体顶着，想不醒过来都难。

 

   
——至少在健身边，他是安全的。

嗯，安全的。  
 

这样想着他便放下心来。李健良几乎从不抽烟，过近的距离他也只能闻到细微的汗味和洗衣液的柠檬香——当然还有自己身上的酒味。他看不清恋人整个面部的表情，只能从那一双好似染着烈火的眸子里看到一个无可想象的松田启人。

被引诱着，强迫着。

明明是他不可理喻，为什么自己总是被他牵着走呢。

——就这样被他牵引得丧失自我，沉沦下去。

 

   
像是察觉到了他的走神，李健良大着胆在他唇角咬了一口。轻微的刺痛让他重新感觉到恋人的存在感，腰部的皮带不知道什么时候被解开，带着轻微粗粝薄茧的手指正在腰缝处游移。他才蓦地意识到大抵这个吻并不会就此结束。

目光所及的青年熨着同样高热的体温，双眸透亮地看着自己。没有扣在腰部的手指点在他的后脑微微施力，这样的姿势让他能更舒适地窝在对方怀里——

大概也更方便了他的不轨行径吧？

   
布料摩挲的声响在静谧的夜里听着尤为明显。启人原本规规矩矩地掖在休闲裤里的衬衫被狼狈地扯出来，扣子开了两颗。从腰际顺进去的那只胳膊露出来半截小臂，饱经锻炼的肌肉和色泽明晃晃地横亘在他胯骨上，对比明显得要命。

恋人用舌尖卷走他来不及吞咽的唾液，温热柔软的唇在他耳边低语。好听的嗓音混了他也辨不清虚实的哑：“启人，我们去床上好不好。”

像羽毛轻拂，又仿佛被重锤击中。

湿漉漉的眼神打湿了李健良的心口。青年进门时被夜风吹得苍白的唇瓣此时泛着水光，带着微微肿胀的殷红，像是点在画上的花。

几乎是在他点头的瞬间，李健良就把他拦腰抱起。急促的步伐踢翻了玄关的摆件，圆滚滚的布偶在木地板上滚了几圈缩到墙角，不忍窥视两人接下来的一举一动。

被抱着走的感觉太过虚幻，启人下意识地抱紧了对方的脖子。被安放在床榻上的时候，他的手拂过李健良的后颈，勾得对方起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他像入了海一般溶在绀色的床被里，四面八方都是李健良的气息。几缕碎发搭在眼前，启人不由得眨着眼想拨开它们，换来目光沉沉的恋人一个炽烈的吻，重重地点在他的眼睫上。

湿热的舌舐开乱发，温柔地吸吮那一点柔软脆弱的皮肤。

“健，难受。”他呜咽着。眼皮被恋人衔啄起一点，控在口齿间研磨。吐息熨着启人纤薄血管下的眼球，烫得他想逃。

李健良放过他，微微撑起胳膊看那只被自己蹂躏过的眼睛上面薄薄的眼皮。红肿的，湿润的，带了一点几不可见的牙印。

——他曾不止一次的梦见过自己亲吻那双湿润的、红宝石一般的眼睛，上下均被濡湿的睫毛狼狈地沾结在一起，像被雨水打湿的绒羽一般狼狈而无助。

下腹的热度从他哭着靠过来的那一刻起就没有降下去过，此时愈演愈热。启人感觉到抵在自己腿|根处的温度，窘迫得拽紧了恋人胸口的衣料。质量上乘的衣衫皱起细密的摺，身上人从那层薄薄的布料里透过来的心跳频率和自己惊人的一致。

他眨眨眼睛，像是下了莫大的决心一般，仰起头轻轻吻上李健良颈间突出的喉结。

在他视野看不到的地方，青年瞪大了眼。翅痒从那方被亲吻的皮肤闪电般扩散到整个全身，激得他几乎要撑不住倒在启人身上。李健良只好用力咬了下自己的舌头，伸手扯开身下的恋人堪堪挂在锁扣上的衬衣扣子。

纽扣线被崩断的断裂声听在彼此的耳朵里，更像心底的弦断开的声音。

——他在自己身下。

——他正因为我眼神迷离。

 

李健良两只手伸到启人背后把他捞起，动作利索地把还卷着双臂的上衣脱下来。白色的衬衫还用余温叫嚣着自己的不满，青年索性不留情面的把它扔到地上去，不再看第二眼。

可他的恋人不愿意了。

李健良穿的是套头的polo衫，即使扣子全解开也必须从头上脱下来。他忙活了半天也没有对方那么大的力气能扯开衣襟，反倒气得自己皱起了眉。

好笑地眯了眯眼，李健良吻上启人抿起的唇，用舌头抵开闭合在一起的唇瓣，安慰一般的舔舐了一圈藏在里面的牙龈。

他的双手扯着自己的衣角，唇齿相离的瞬间用有史以来最快的速度脱下上衣，复又贴上去细细掠夺对方的呼吸。他的恋人不怎么会换气，没一会儿便缺氧一般举起双手抵上他的胸口，想要把他推出去。

这哪能被允许。

他稍微放缓攻势，但推拒的手被他单掌箍着扣在头顶，只有纤软的腰和腿能表达他的难受和恼意。

然后那双眸子像是要哭出来了一般凝满了水雾，稍一用力吸吮他的舌尖，便见一滴无法再被存放的眼泪从眼角滑下来，在脸颊上勾出一道水线。他看着那滴眼泪润湿了所及之处的汗毛，最后隐匿在他耳际的发丝里，只觉得脑子里轰得一声炸开了一朵烟花。

他哭了。

他哭的时候真的很好看。

这次是为了他哭的。

为了他。

 

李健良亲吻那道还莹亮的水痕，将湿咸的泪水卷进自己口中，末了奖励一般地点了点启人的眼角。

他的皮肤滑得一点都不像男孩子。

他的眼里是一片汪洋大海，海里有自己的影子，引着自己也沉寂下去。

   
启人感觉到对方的手松开了手腕的钳制，还没来得及控制着它们抵上李健良的胸口就被一股奇特的感知酸得弓起了腰。

是恋人在亲吻他的小腹。

绕过脖颈，绕过胸口，暗示一般地在肚脐附近衔啄。

从未有过的触感让他心惊，抬首便看见那头深蓝色的发埋在自己的下|腹，沿着光裸的胯|骨亲吻舔舐，间或衔起一块皮肤轻磨吸吮。点点水痕沿着裤腰的轮廓蜿蜒向前，水带一样被壁灯映得反光，恍惚里启人觉得破碎的光晕里有自己沾满情欲的脸。

他看不到李健良的表情，理智告诉自己得推开他。右手食指碰触到对方深蓝色的发丝时，李健良犹如有所感知一般抬起头，像索要战利品的将军，扬起嘴角给启人展示自己的战果。

启人不明所以，便见对方了然地一笑，臂膀微动，伸手按住了他从来羞于正视的地方——

“启人，你硬了。”

恋人目光闪亮，目的性极强地用食指沿着裤缝线往下，在囊袋的位置按了按。一阵电流从腿间蜿蜒而上，启人的手再也撑不住自己的上身，胳膊一软向后瘫在床上。

他听见腰带被解开的声音。

金属碰撞的声音持续了几秒，皮质的腰带被无情的甩在衬衫旁边。李健良毫不留情地扯下恋人的裤子，见那双只在自己梦里和窥视间出现过的双腿像稀世珍宝一样完整地呈现在自己眼前，还有腿根被棉质内裤包裹住的耸起，眼角都开始泛起欲望的红。

他的恋人可怜兮兮地躺在床上，一双唇红的像是院里刚绽开的海棠，更别提他面上瑰丽的艳色有多令人遐想。

弄哭他，弄哭他。

让他沉浸在欲望的深海里，无法自拔。

李健良沿着腰带的痕迹亲吻。唇齿拨开布料的阻挡，呼吸里他觉得连启人的私处都是甜的。精巧的胯骨被他用手箍着，只能在可控范围里扭动。青年抬眼，见对方一只手抵在嘴上，另一只手紧紧攥着头下的枕头边。

——倒像个羞的不行的小姑娘。

他低笑，吐息喷薄在下腹，烫得启人缩紧了肌肉。

索性干脆地脱下来内裤，李健良看都没再看一眼自己把它扔在了哪个角落里，视野里满是对方已经勃起的粉嫩欲望。

从没有人看过的，启人的身体。

泛着晶莹水光的茎体形状和色泽都很漂亮，硬挺挺地翘在腿根。稀疏的毛发故作声势地要把它藏起来，然而被青年轻轻拨开。碰触上那方细嫩皮肤的瞬间，启人像是受了莫大的刺激一样弹了起来。

一双水汪汪的眸子不安地望着他，泛红的眼角不断地溢着泪。  
 

李健良整个心都要化掉了，俯身揽着他亲吻，卷着脸侧不断流出来的液体抚慰他。

“痒……”怀里的青年软得像面包，动一动都好似带着香味的勾引。带着哭音的抱怨一出来连他自己都好像对这沙哑的音调抱有惊疑。

李健良吮一口他的下唇：“哪里痒？”

初经人事的启人难以启齿，像是下了莫大的决心一般咬了咬牙：“全，全身都痒……”

语罢他便看到李健良唇角勾了勾，笑得极为不怀好意。环在背后的两只手不知从什么时候开始在肩胛骨周围画着圈，粗粝的薄茧摩挲着他的皮，瘙痒比先前还要变本加厉。

他从下颌到肚脐还未经李健良抚慰就已经泛起了一层薄云般的红，刻意被无视的胸尖颤微微地立着。李健良用食指碰它，触手只感那软皮下的组织硬得像颗红豆。

启人蜷着脚尖，双腿不可自制地搭在恋人腰上，脚踝蹭着李健良裤下的腰窝。

肆无忌惮地点着火。

一只手沿着脊柱线条往下，在臀瓣上揉捏几下绕到身前，试探一般地握住了可怜兮兮地立在空气中的性器。薄薄的粉嫩皮下是不可置信的热，充血的筋脉血管欢腾地表达着对李健良的喜欢，顶端甚至溢出了些许粘腻湿滑的液体。

“…喜欢吗？”他贴着启人的耳朵问。呼吸尽数喷涌进对方的耳廓里，烫得启人缩了一下拱了拱腰，把欲望又往李健良手中送了些许。

他就这样就着启人的姿势，五指圈成一个圈拢着稚嫩的柱身上下撸动。过电似的陌生快感从胯间扩散，连反抗的动作都好似在助兴一样加深他的所感。

启人不想理他，偏对方像是逼他开口似的，唇舌下移，在胸口上轻吻吮吸，一条灵活的舌噙住一边的尖端挑逗般地轻咬。

   
双重刺激。

那双水润的眼瞬间失了焦距，口齿间抑不住的低吟漏出来打在李健良的耳朵里，更像烟花炸开的声音。

启人的双手无措地扣着李健良的肩，指尖陷进皮肤里似是抱怨的反抗。可身体比他的脑袋要诚实得多，整个贴在恋人身上的腰身都在倾诉着对他的喜欢。

被控在圈中的柱体润得发亮，李健良感受着手下那物筋脉的搏动，富有技巧地紧了手指在顶端按了一下，便见启人僵了身子。柔韧的腰向上顶着紧贴自己的胸腹，过近的距离让他感受到对方细微的颤抖。

几点浊白溅到他深色的牛仔裤上，在深蓝色的布料映衬下颜色对比色气的要命。李健良用手拭去恋人射出的东西，眼神示意启人，却见对方已经羞的连眼睛都紧紧闭着，耳根红得仿若滴血。

要被吃掉了。

这是那根沾着自己浊物的手指探到后面时唯一的想法。

刻意回避的黑暗让感官更为敏感，窸窣的衣料摩擦中几声金属的碰撞让他辨认出来是李健良在解裤子的腰带。窗外淋漓的雨像是被隔绝在他的感知之外，成为助兴的背景音乐。

他的头发都要被蒸腾的热气烘干了。

小腹里好像有一团火，随着刚才的倾泻燃成一片燎原，热烘烘地难以纾解。他泄愤般地抬起腿足想要狠踹一下李健良的脸，落脚的那一瞬间足底像是被烫到，感受到某处又硬又热的器官，以及耳畔传来的一声吃痛的低喘。

深知自己闯了祸，他还是不敢睁眼。

那根在后面摸索的手指探到入口，像带了钩子的小鱼，沾着他腿间的滑腻钻探进去。陌生的侵入感让他不由得缩紧，反抗换来的却是李健良惩罚似的一勾。腔道内细密的褶皱被钩子撑开，像是灌进去腥咸的海水。

他如溺水的鱼，张开嘴急促地呼吸。

李健良只手揽过他的后脑，舔着他的眼睛，诱哄一般的嗓音哑得宛若毒药。

“启人，睁开眼睛看看我好不好。”

他睁开眼，近在咫尺的恋人眼中满满的都是爱意。  
 

脸侧的水渍尽数被李健良舔舐干净。后面不知道什么时候又伸进去了一根手指，小鱼变成钳子，在紧窒的甬道里艰涩难行。

对方的欲望挺在腿间，热乎乎地顶着自己的。启人羞的不行，偏身体自己靠上去，邀请一般地贴上那根烙铁样的柱，微微一蹭。

崩——最后那根名为理智的弦也断掉了。

李健良瞳孔里一片沉色，他看着启人，手指在腔道里的动作变得急躁，像在找寻什么一样旋转抠挖。另一只手索性扣着两根茎身，前后的动作频率一致，捣得启人受不住地簌簌掉泪。

然后在手指顶到一处软肉的瞬间，像被电击一般挺起了腰。柱身弹动靠着李健良的用力一顶，再一次泄了出来。

罪魁祸首像是大尾巴狼一样舔了舔唇，目光肆意流连在身下人的身上。

他哭得梨花带雨，腿间一片泥泞。

腹间还溅上了他自己射出来的东西。

还没缓过劲儿来的启人喘着粗气，感受到那处硬烫抵上了他的后庭。烙铁般的热度破开门口反抗的软肉撑开一层半透的膜，缓慢而坚定地揉挤进去。

他痛得咬牙，双手在对方深色的肩上胡乱抠动：“疼啊，疼！”

像被踩到尾巴的猫。

喘息声里带着水，湿了猫儿的毛，被修剪整齐的爪子无谓地在始作俑者的身上搔刮，偏是另一种良好的助兴剂。

“痛就叫吧…”他俯身亲吻那两点染成深红色的小豆，在四周吮出一片殷红的花田。

——哭出来吧。

让我带着这双润泽的双眼沉进海底。

只属于我一个人的海。  
 

凿在后方的柱体热得他发抖，最开始撕裂般的疼痛已经不那么明显。内里蜷缩的皱褶绞紧对方的欲望，启人颤巍巍地探手去摸，被热烫而又滑腻的触感惊得浑身一抖。肠道反射性地一缩，箍得李健良脑子发蒙。

垂首看去，那处白皙的臀肉间泥泞一片，泄了两次的小兄弟此时又微微抬起了头。泛光的莹白谷壑间他的孽杵露出一截充血的涨红堵在缝中，摇动钻探着继续往里推入。

像是飘摇的军舰终于入了港一般。

身下的青年像是受不住了，喘息的音调里也沾着海浪的气息，呜咽着控诉他的暴行。

“不行，不行……”

他觉得腹中的器官都要被对方戳穿。戳进芯子里的茎体在腔道里小幅度地抽插，刺激着更多肠液分泌出来润滑它的战道，滋滋水声漫过下身，像是要把他淹没。

缓缓撤出的肉柱沾满了晶亮的肠液，和恋人腿间的泥泞相映成辉。李健良深呼吸一口气，用肺里钻进来的凉气按下身体深处想要大肆挞伐的欲望，动着腰毫无停顿地撞了进去。

“——啊！”过于生猛的一击撞得他整个身子都往上挪了一截，喉间再也压不住海浪涌上的潮气，随着顶弄的动作漏出一声拔高的呻吟。

身上的恋人眼角泛红，托着他的一条腿搭在肩上，撑开他的腰腹掀起巨浪。

不等了。

柱身被湿热包裹的感觉美好得不可思议，即使是本能的翕动也像是致命的勾引。李健良目光沉沉地盯着启人的脸，看那双眼睛里漫过的水顺着脸侧流进鬓发，投降一般隐匿不见。

又是一次毫无预兆的深顶。启人扭着腰想摆脱出来，却被李健良扣着腿和腰摆正，性器顺着他手上的力道冲进了最深处，毫不留情地剐蹭着敏感的腺体。启人蓦地仰起头本能地想叫出来，可这一声却被身上人的吻噙住生生咽回了嗓子里，化成一声无声的呜咽。

那张酡红面颊上的表情从失神到惊慌到再一次失神，启人眼中的水像是开了闸一般唰啦唰啦地止不住。两颊的碎发再次湿了，恋人脸上那红晕简直是要烧起来的样子。

满腔的情意说不出口，李健良动着腰加快了翻搅的频率，看身下青年线条优美的下颌随着自己的动作上下颠簸，一头琥珀色的发被迫随着浪潮甩动。

扑簌的水声盖过窗外的雷鸣，李健良似是不满耳畔还能听到那恼人的啪嗒雨点，长臂揽到启人背后把他捞起来，往自己的胸口压。

那条原本挂在青年肩上的腿无力地滑下，求饶似的勾住他的腰身，脚趾在尾椎处胡乱勾画着形状。

重力的辅佐让颀长的肉刃进入得尤其深，启人吃痛地扣紧恋人的肩膀，张口咬住颈侧的皮，妄图分散一下自己的注意力。

入口尽是李健良的气息。

湿咸的，滚烫的，坚硬的。

像是海浪中堪堪能稳住身形的船桅。

启人软得连攥紧拳头的气力都没有，止不住的低声哭喊绕在李健良耳边，像鱼钩勾紧了他的神经。

他托着启人的腿根，欲望退出来一点。有溢满的湿滑沿着腿心滴落在床单上，融成一片更暗的点状影子。

他看得几乎没了呼吸。  
   
于是启人还没有缓过劲来，撑着他臀的双手便卸了力道，他只好控制不住地又坐下去。一声拔高的呜咽还没有倾吐完，深埋体内的颀长撞到他肠道里敏感的肉点，激得他毛孔都像要尽数张开。

他挣扎着垂首，入眼是恋人线条饱满的筋肉，胸前异色的凸起，再往下隐约的人鱼线连接着那物周围暗色的毛发，被不知道是谁的水打湿，狼狈的粘结在一块。

似是惩罚他的窥视，李健良箍着他的腰在芯子里转着圈地磨。启人几乎是瞬间张大了嘴，无人抚慰却早已不知什么时候硬挺起来的小兄弟正抵在李健良的肚皮上，一股一股地吐着白浊。

腔道里一阵一阵的痉挛让李健良爽得放慢了抽插的节奏，索性抱着启人转了圈从背后揽着他。带弯的性器换着角度磨溢水的腔道，启人受不住的哭声像被欺负的孩子，诱着他进一步挞伐。

双臂从腿侧伸进去强制性的分开启人的腿心，两条纤长白皙的腿握在他手里，无力地搭在他半跪在床被上的腿上。启人低头便能看到滑腻的液体滴滴答答地从身下联结的地方漏进床单中，而他只能攥紧身前床头的木板稳住重心。

罪魁祸首吮着他的后颈，双手从身后捏他的胸口。肉柱正正顶着他的芯子，恍惚里启人觉得自己的小腹似乎都要被他戳穿。

他只要微微一动，快感就像浪淹没他。

可是他不动，腿心的酥软像是蚂蚁舐咬一般鼓励着他紧缩腔道迎接海潮。

于是那潮湿而咸涩的躯体压着他抵向床头时，他只好自暴自弃地扬起脖颈张口哭叫，来不及吞咽的津液混着眼泪滴落在那双在胸前肆虐的手上。

对方的力道大得像是要把他拆吃入腹。

还有耳侧沉沉的低喘提醒着他被撞击的频率，像是撞在他的脑袋上，撞碎了他最后清醒的意识。

他已经不知道身下的白浊是第几次喷薄而出的，小腹里隐藏的脏器都像是被捅穿了，剧烈的疼痛里隐着酸软的麻，而贯穿的肉刃像是还要再往里钻探一般撞着他，像要把他整个人一起撞碎。

他哭着求饶：“健……你慢一点……唔……”

湿润而无力的求饶更像春药。

李健良低头便能看到吞吐着他欲望的小口，殷红的一圈撑起薄薄的平整薄膜，动作之间勾着里面充血的肠壁出来一点，又随着抽插塞进去。

一个劲地淌着水。

他抱紧怀里的恋人，只好用更剧烈的抽动表达他的情绪。钉在腔道里的肉柱像是要把下面的囊袋也带进去，力道较之做爱更像是打桩。

“啊…求你……健……”身前的青年整个重心都落在腿间，无法逃离的孽杵硬邦邦地戳开他的内里，平坦的小腹上都要映出那根的形状来。启人慌得直摇头，汗湿的碎发随着动作扫在他的耳畔和脖颈，无异是在煽风点火。

他反抗得越明显，哭泣得越凄厉，身后的抽插就越狂野。

就算启人自以为是地绞紧，对方也能用硬烫的力道破开皱缩的筋肉。

那片海的浪潮将他淹没，滚烫的海水带着身后的人身上的味道卷裹着他，想要冲进他的每一个毛孔将他撞碎。

涌上的浪堵住他的咽喉，除了哭泣和呼喊他发不出别的声音。

可身前的肉柱再一次勃起时他已经感受到了火辣辣的疼。初经人事他泄了太多次显然没了存货，但身后那根硬邦邦的柱体却完全没有要发泄的意思。启人攥紧床板的指节泛白，对这场近乎没有尽头的性事感到了一丝恐慌。

“轻一点，轻一点……”他又一次开口向对方求饶，声音哑得不像自己的，换来的是李健良暂时的停顿。肉刃居然真的随了他的意撤出去，对方微微后退，抱着他把他翻过来，背抵着自己射出的白浊。

他分开恋人的腿，腿间被撞肿的孔洞无法合拢，留出一个黑乎乎的洞往外吐着水。

李健良舔了舔干燥的下唇，箍着启人的腰毫不留情地又顶了进去。一只手按在对方的小腹上，他贴着启人的耳朵低语：

“你看，你的肚子上有我的形状……”

被贯穿的少年几欲晕过去。

可身下几乎快要被磨烂了的肠道还食髓知味地卷着那处肉刃，不要脸地流着液体，李健良看一眼都觉得脑子里轰轰作响。

像是被浪潮拍打到听不见别的声音，他的每一个细胞，每一条神经都沉浸在这方天地中，耳畔炸裂的每声呻吟都像绚烂的烟花在庆祝这场盛大的狂欢。

他的恋人沉入了他的海。  
 

满脸泪痕的青年求饶似的蹭他，硬挺的乳尖刮过他的胸膛，过电一样激他。有了前车之鉴的启人一下一下地随着动作缩紧腔道，每动一次都有滑腻的肠液沿着臀线流出，夹得李健良后腰一酸。

他便也没了余裕欣赏恋人失神的样子，撞击的动作没了章法只顾着发泄自己的爱意。噗嗤噗嗤的水声和哭泣喘息交织在一起炸响在二人耳旁。

深埋末端的欲望顶着恋人的消化道重重一抖，粘稠的浊液终于喷薄而出。

启人不可置信的瞪大双眼，犹如溺水一样无声地喘息着。被漫灌的腔道不要脸地抚慰着发泄出的茎身，撤出时还挽留一样发出“啵滋”的水声。

整个人都软在恋人身上，像是化成了水。流不尽的浊液从洞口被缓缓挤出，混着清亮的肠液，启人羞的不忍直视。

   
李健良托起他来，舌尖碰触他脸侧湿润的水痕。  
   
 

——“每次看到你哭，我都想把你按在床上脱光你的衣服。”


End file.
